


Sister

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Tragedy, Brother-Sister Relationships, But Sweet, Deathfic, F/M, How Do I Tag, Old Age, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Tragedy, i guess, may get expanded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: Papyrus never knew he wanted a sister, right until he had her.





	Sister

Sister

 

It had been many, many years since the barrier had been broken. Fifty if not more. Things had been very, very difficult for a long while, but it all changed when that sweet human appeared.

Papyrus had never seen love like hers before. The skeleton had lost hope a long time ago, and his soul had been pierced by the thorns of hatred. However, he finally saw purity once more.

It was never directed quite towards him, but that was okay. 

Sans had needed it much more than him, too. 

Even though he could not stand the lazy ways of his brother, he still had to admit that he cared for him. And deep down, he knew that the older cared for him, too. So he was happy in his own way. 

The human his brother had found quickly snuck into his soul, too, for she seemed to see what was under the edge (that was what she could it with a giggle and those vivid eyes flashing with mirth). It was not much later that he first called her sister and that was when she shot him that blinding smile.. 

The tall skeleton shook his head. Red tears gathered in his eyes, ones he did not want to let fall.”Sister,” he started, but he knew that this could easily be the last time he uttered that name. 

Monsters aged very, very slowly. To them, that was normal and they never quite noticed it. Because of that, when his sister started acting strange, Papyrus was oblivious at first. Her hair had been white for many years by then, and she had been slower – Undyne laughed always, saying that she was more like a snail now – and fragile, but she had been alright. However, she told him that she could not see very well. She could not find her glasses – and they were right on her nose. That had been odd, but he thought she was joking. 

Such a cruel skeleton like himself would have never thought that the humans that had hurt monsters like him before could be so... weak. 

She lost her sight slowly, and then, she could not even walk. Sans had to help her around, and there was something so, so sad in his eyes.

“Boss,” he whispered the nickname that still made his younger brother feel important, even though it had lost its meaning decades ago.”I think we should...” he watched her sleep and he could not quite continue. 

But at that moment, suddenly, Papyrus understood. 

He had gained a sister many years ago and suddenly, he was losing her. 

It was him that had found her. Sans had been out working at the lab, and it was getting late. She had begged them not to stay at home with her all the time, for she would die anyway. There was no use watching her.. 

“I just wish I could go without making a big show,” she whispered one morning to Sans and Papyrus did not want to overhear, but..” I have lived her for so long, and I want you just find me one morning, smiling, but gone.”

And that was exactly how he had found her. 

And now, it was time to say goodbye. 

“Sister,” Papyrus started, and his always loud and firm voice broke when tears finally escaped. He wanted to say so much, he wanted to tell her everything, to beg her to come back but... All that he could say as he lay the flower on her coffin were two short, but meaningful words.

“Thank you.”

He found his brother's dust the next day, in the bed that they had shared for so many years.

Papyrus had never known that it was possible to die of heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. The words of Reader come from a sweet old lady I know. She is not dead, but we all know that she will not stay here for long and it is just very sad (she had a long and beautiful life but now she is tired etc.) i am THINKING of expanding this a bit, but writing this one was really just to get me back to typing lol. And now I will sleep.


End file.
